goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kosta Karatzovalis
Kosta Karatzovalis is one of the six main characters and the leader of The Metal Punks in the KostaVerse Info *Date Of Birth. 3rd June 1996 *Voice: Steven (2013-2016), Russell (2016-Present) Likes and Dislikes * Likes: Heavy Metal music, AOR Music, Rescue Man, Brendan Barney, MumaX992, Joseph Poloncarz, Angry Video Game Nerd, PeanutButterGamer, brutalmoose, Caddicarus, Eric and David Smith, Diesel and Katie Smith, , Mickey McGuinness, Lloyd P. Nebulon, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin, Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Dark Horse Comics, The Incredible Hulk, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Sarah West, Alex Kimble, RocketPowerGal24, Drawman, Jacksepticeye, Markipiler, Smosh, PewDiePie, Chadtronic, Egoraptor, Dylan McCarthy, The Gavin Family, Steam Games, Burt Reynolds, Tom Selleck, Kurt Russell, Harrison Ford, Willem Dafoe, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Tom Berenger, Chris Pratt, FreakOut: Extreme Freeride, Kane & Lynch, Left 4 Dead, Overlord, Planet Coaster, RollerCoaster Tycoon Games, Batman Arkham, Reader Rabbit, Cluefinders, Adventure Time, Codename: Kids Next Door, and Beverly Hills, 90210, JessicaFin2013, Sarah West, Fluttershy106. * Dislikes: Ivy Smith (main antagonist), Luna Minami (mess around his videos), The Save-Ums (including Custard for messing around), Finbar, Robbie Rotten, SallyJones1998, Princess Davidddizor, Baby shows (except the ones that ther likes), Rosie Anderson, Eddie Kanyon Poloncarz, Zara Lawson, Regular crying voices, Darth Vader's NO Clip (due to copyright Infringment), Getting Techincal Difficulties with TV static and color bars, Michael Bublé, Hailee Steinford, Lady Gaga, Dua Lipa, Rita Orra, Rhianna, Carrie Underwood, King of the Monsters, Indie Rock (except for Rachel's Ken the Emo's wife's cause it's her favorite), Lazy Town, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (except for Luna because it's her favorite), Broad City (too nasty), Power Rangers (except for Save-Ums' cause it's her favorite, also the theme song), The 100, iZombie, Boris the Teeth Guy, Trolls (2016), How to Train Your Dragon, Grease, Alvin and the Chipmunks (except for Charley's cause it's her favorite) * Favorite Food: Pizza, KFC, Subway, McDonald's, Burger King, Carl's Jr, Chuck E. Cheese's, Hungry Jacks (Australian's fast food restaurant), Dave & Busters, Little Caesars, Taco Bell, Buffalo Wild Wings. Arby's. Dairy Queen. Auntie's Annie's * Favorite Prime Time/Adult Shows: South Park, Friends, Duck Dynasty, That 70's Show, Two and the Half Men, Robot Chicken, Metalocalypse, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros., American Chopper, Mike Tyson Mysteries, Eagleheart, Curb Your Enthusiasm, Breaking Bad, Weeds, Rick and Morty, M*A*S*H, Arrow, Baby Daddy, Home Improvements, Supergirl, Marvel's Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Drawn Together, Celebrity Deathmatch, Malcolm in the Middle, The Office, Roseanne, Seinfeld, Cheers, Veep, Scrubs, Fawlty Towers, Will & Grace, Frasier, Silicon Valley, The Golden Girls, Hogan's Heroes. * Favorite Kids Shows: Lloyd in Space, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Kim Possible, The Emperor's New School, Lilo & Stitch, Monster by Mistake, Recess, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Speed Racer, ThunderCats, Voltron: The Third Dimension, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Sabrina: The Animated Series, The Spectacular Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man, Rocket Power,'' ''Batman: The Animated Series, The Ren and Stimpy Show, Astro Boy, Speed Racer, Fantastic Four (1994), Superman: The Animated Series. * Fate: Killed by Luna Minami in Azura's disguise with her on Shining Screech attack and later framed Azura in the Kostaverse * Rebirth: Revived along The Metal Punks by David the Screamo with the Level up mushroom. * Fate: Caught the dreaded shrink and shrunk into nothing along with the Metal Punks after being pranked by Lawson and his cronies who had turned their living room upside-down in order to prank them (like the Muggle-Wumps did to the Twits) Category:Groups Category:People that hates Ivy Smith Category:MumaX992 lovers Category:RocketPowerGal24 lovers Category:Lloyd in Space fans Category:Ivy Smith haters Category:Sarah West lovers Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Drawman lovers Category:Heroes Category:People that hates Cathy McCarthy Category:Good Characters Category:Good Boys Category:Brendan Barney lovers Category:Barney's enemies Category:TheJoJuan4444 lovers Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Good Users Category:Ivy Smith's enemies Category:Lloyd P. Nebulon lovers Category:Eddie K haters Category:Stephanie Gavin haters Category:Lucy McCall haters Category:Cathy McCarthy haters Category:Characters Voiced by Russell